


Fantober Day 9: Baking

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (They're kinda dumb names), And this prompt is only 1000000056300 weeks late, Audrey Weasley is a muggle from the US, F/M, Ginny Weasley can't cook, I think Albus Severus is a dumb name... for a kid, James Arthur - Freeform, Sirius Rubeus, The names of the Potter children are now as follows, They have an owl named Owlbus Featherus, a n y w a y, and Lily Lupa, and so I present this, as in Lupin, because I saw someone saying "no the Luna was to honor Moony", i was supposed to be doing homework, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: Based on the popular headcanon that Ginny can't cook to save her life. Also, personal headcanons/canon ignorings.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Series: Fantober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Fantober Day 9: Baking

"Ginny, you don't want to do this. Just step away before someone gets hurt," Harry pleaded with his wife. 

"And if I don't want to?" she asked, grinning maniacally. Harry sighed and took the cooking spray out of her hand. 

"Just... Don't, Gin. This will not end well for anyone. You remember what happened last time..." 

"Yes, well, I've improved since then! And look, you finally managed to get all of the soot off the microwave! That's good, right?"   
"At least you aren't getting involved with hot oil this time. Alright, you can do it—but only if you let me help, I'd really love it if the house stayed standing," he added quickly, seeing the gleeful expression she wore. She pouted but quickly brightened. 

"So I was thinking we could do that pumpkin thing Audrey showed us last week, and I checked, we do have everything we'd need. Can you pull out that thing she gave you?" 

"The... food processor?" Harry asked bemusedly. "Also, where did you get graham crackers? I specifically remember those not existing over here, Audrey only had them because she brought them with her on her visit." 

"I know a guy," Ginny smirked. Seeing her husband's confusion and curiosity, she laughed. "I asked Audrey, she had another box. She seemed reluctant to give me the recipe, for whatever reason... I mean, there isn't _that_ much baking involved, it can't go too badly." 

"Don't jinx it," he said through gritted teeth. 

… 

… 

… 

"You jinxed it, Gin, you bloody jinxed it," Harry groaned as he grabbed Lily and took Sirius' hand, ushering them out of the smoke-filled house. 

"Well how was I supposed to know—no, James, stay here—I had no way of knowing that would happen!" Ginny defended, pulling their eldest son out of a bush. The five-year-old looked up at his father. 

"Dad, why'd you let Mummy cook again? I thought it was bad when things went on fire, unless Grandpa says it's not." 

"Well," Harry struggled, "You see, Jamie, the thing is—" 

"Because Ginny said it wouldn't be like last time, and Harry believed her," Teddy interjected, his hair the same color as the smoke. Harry shot his godson a look. "What, was I wrong?" the metamorphmagus asked cheekily. His godfather sighed. 

"Alright, technically, you aren't wrong, but I was right there with her! I have never set anything on fire while cooking, but somehow, in the _two minutes_ I stepped out of the kitchen, you managed to burn the crusts and set the stove on fire. How do you do that? They were literally in there for six minutes," he ranted, stopping when he saw Ginny's glare, Teddy's smirk, and the confused looks of two of his other three children. Lily, in his arms, was somehow still asleep. Harry cleared his throat. "Right. Well, the fire department should be here in about five minutes, Teddy, shift your hair to something else, these are _Muggles_ —James Arthur, you get out of that tree this, got it? Sirius, stop pulling, you have to stay right here, can you take Lily, Gin?" He handed his wife their daughter, who remained asleep. "Right then." He looked around. "I reckon Dudley'd have a kick out of just how much we're acting like his family used to whenever they had guests over... shoot, who has Owlbus? Teddy, you've got Owlbus?" Teddy held up the cage containing Owlbus Featherus Potter (Ginny had made Harry stop insisting to name their child after the two men and had instead reached a compromise.) and set the bird on the ground. After not much waiting, Harry heard the fire trucks coming up the street. "Don't worry, Gin," he smirked, "I'll cover for you. But you're on your own when your mother asks why the whole house smells like smoke."

**Author's Note:**

> Owlbus. Featherus. Potter.  
> You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts-


End file.
